The Truth: Trowa Barton
by Man.or Astro Man
Summary: This one is about Trowa Barton, his past is finally revealed!!


The Truth about Trowa Barton  
by Man…or Astro Man?   
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Trowa Barton has the most mysterious past of all the Gundam pilots, so I felt it was necessary to bring   
them to light. This information has been complied from various web sites across the Internet, this goes up   
to when Trowa begins piloting the mobile suit Gundam Heavyarms.  
  
  
  
When Trowa was just a baby, his family fled a battle in a horse drawn carriage, his father   
clutching him and his mother clutching his sister, Catherine. Bombs exploded all around them and   
eventually one of them flung Trowa from his father's arms. The carriage was destroyed and the baby   
simply stared at the wreck.   
When Trowa was three years old, he was staring up in to the sky and wondering about space when a truck   
drove up besides him. The driver, a captain of a group of rebels asked the boy his name. Trowa just shook   
his head. He didn't have a name. The captain told him that he could at least feed the boy and keep him safe,   
and Trowa grew up as a soldier in the rebellion, known as "No-name."   
One day No-name met a girl in a forest - Midii Une.(possible relation to lady Une?) Midii gave Trowa a   
cross for saving her and was always fiddling with an electronic device around her neck. Midii had complex   
emotions about Trowa - she hated him, but she loved him at the same time.  
Once when they were traveling, Trowa glanced out the window and stared longingly at a circus tent and the   
young girl with brown hair who was staring and yelling at the trucks as they drove by. Noticing his   
engrossment in the circus and the girl with brown hair (Catherine, for those of you who aren't as quick...),   
Midii asked Trowa if it brought back memories. Trowa said no - he had been a soldier all his life.   
Time passed and Trowa, Midii's cross around his neck, stood in the snow, the Captain at his side. They   
were attempting a surprise attack, one that the Captain was quite surprised of. However, before they could   
actually start, Alliance mobile suits appeared and started firing at them. Dismayed and confused as to how   
they knew, the Captain refused to withdraw when Trowa suggested they did and instead said he'd draw   
their fire. As it turns out, they had been betrayed by soldiers who were originally in the rebellion and had   
considered and suggested joining the Alliance. They fired on the Captain, but before they could kill him   
Trowa returned and blew them away.   
Trowa suggested they retreat, but the Captain just stared with disbelieve. Trowa had just wasted the very   
people that had raised him. Trowa replied that they had leaked information, but the Captain knew they   
hadn't. Trowa simply replied that he killed the enemy he saw before him. He was practicing what they had   
taught him.   
Captain: "You....you're not human, are you?"  
Trowa: "No...I'm not. I've always been a soldier."  
The surprise attack ended in huge failure. Back at the snowy camp, Midii was serving food when she came   
across Trowa, who was just sitting there. She scolded him for not being able to look sad since he had just   
killed his friends. Trowa replied that he had used all his sadness when he was a baby. Midii asked him how   
long he was going to keep doing this, how long he'd keep killing his own heart, how long he'd wear the   
mask that never cried...Trowa replied until the day he died.   
Suddenly, planes flew overhead and dropped bombs. Trowa, grabbing Midii's hand, fled with her on a   
motorcycle. The Captain attempted to hold off the Alliance's forces, but when Trowa returned, he found the   
Captain lying dead on the ground. Trowa just stared at the man who was the closest thing he had to a   
father. Suddenly, Trowa realized what was going on.   
He accused Midii of the device around her neck being a transmitter, allowing the Alliance to hear every   
move they made. Midii told him he was right....but Trowa was still alive. Trowa ripped off the cross   
around his neck and threw it on the ground, realizing it was because of that that he was still alive. Trowa   
pulled a gun on Midii and Midii told him that once Trowa had said they were the same....but they were   
completely different. Midii wasn't happy like Trowa was. She wasn't free like he was.   
Trowa didn't have a name, didn't have a past, didn't even have companions. He had nothing that could be   
taken from him. Midii, on the other hand, had a sick father and three younger brothers. Because of them,   
she had been forced to join the Alliance and become a spy and cause the deaths of many people. Because of   
that she couldn't even tell the person she liked that she liked him. Trowa asked her if that was all she had to   
say, then bid her goodbye. He fired two shots. The cross and the transmitter that Midii had worn around   
her neck fell to the ground, each with a smoldering bullet lodged in them. Midii called after him, screaming,   
"No-name, No-name!" But Trowa kept going. Midii was not seen or heard from again.   
And Trowa eventually made it to space, where the mercenaries were waiting for him.   
Trowa himself said it best when he said with every battle he had been killing his own heart. After   
fighting for so long and never knowing his family or name, his heart had become almost completely void of   
all feeling. His life had one meaning - to fight. Which is why he killed with such coldness and savage   
brutality. To him, an enemy was an enemy and an ally was an ally....it didn't matter whether or not he had   
once known them, whether they had once been comrades, or even the very people that had raised him.  
Trowa began working with the mercenaries in space, and eventually got a job working on the   
construction of the Gundam Heavyarms. Since the original plan of operation meteor was to send the   
Gundams to purge the Earth of all resistance, leaving the Barton family to take control, Doktor S, had the   
original Trowa Barton killed. Trowa witnessed this assassination and volunteered to pilot the Gundam in   
his stead. Trowa was launched to earth in Operation Meteor, and soon found the circus where he finally,   
and unwittingly met up with his long-lost sister Catherine.   
  
Best Quote: "I will correct the mistakes brought on by your weakness!"   



End file.
